The present invention relates generally to communications systems and services, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for implementing a roaming controlled wireless network and related services.
This application claims priority to U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/695,131, filed on Jun. 29, 2005, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
There exist a variety of choices today for implementing communications activities. This is partly because many types of communications devices that were once limited to a specific application (e.g., cell phone for voice communications) are being adapted for other uses as well (e.g., a cell phone including a digital camera and web browser application). Pagers, personal digital assistants, and similar devices are also being developed for use in a variety of different applications.
Additionally, there are a variety of types of networks and technologies used to facilitate these disparate forms of communications. Some of these network services and technologies are more costly to implement than others. Moreover, the quality of service provided may vary from network to network.
With the advent of this crossover functionality of communications devices, there is a need to provision these devices for use with various networks and services.